


The Mystery Encounter in Washington D.C.

by rcmbelle



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: Beth Greene Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Stumbling upon someone following them into Washington D.C. Daryl traps them, but is shocked to find it’s someone in his past. Can they make everything work now that she’s alive?





	1. Chapter 1

The ride to D.C was long. Daryl was on his motorcycle, everyone else piled into cars. He liked being alone, but not with his thoughts.  
Rick had locked Negan in a cell underneath Alexandria. But he should’ve killed him when he had the chance too. That’s why Daryl decided on staying with Maggie at hilltop. He loved Rick like s brother, but he was angry at him for not killing Negan. Hell- he killed the woman who took his girl from him. Rick should’ve done the same when Negan took his family away.  
Daryl ran his hand along his mouth. Thinking of Beth made him angry. He was always angry as his hand moved from his mouth to his side, triple checking that the knife was still there. Her knife. He jaw clenched as he remembered Carol giving it to him. After they went back for Beth’s body only to find it missing from the trunk of the car.  
“Daryl. Say something. Hello?”  
Rick’s voice broke through to Daryl. “Yeah I’m here Rick. What’s the plan?”  
“We’re just scouting today. Looking to see if there’s anyone or anything here that can help us.”  
Daryl grunted in reply as he slowed down the bike and climbed off of it.  
The group split up, everyone taking their own way around to check different things. There was a shack that Daryl found that had fresh food in it, like someone had been there recently.  
Then he saw it. The D.C spoon. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he picked it up. Fuck, there had to be so many reprints of this damn spoon but he couldn’t let it go. He remembered that damn rich people club and when Beth had picked up something that he saw was the spoon. He breath quickened but he had to keep control of himself as he pocketed the spoon.  
He didn’t want to take whatever food was there Incase- he groaned and took only half. Daryl then made his way back to the group, deciding on not telling them about the spoon. After all it was just a damn spoon, and couldn’t mean anything. Beth was dead, he had grieved for her but the pain that he felt by thinking those words always hits him like someone slammed three pounds of bricks into his chest.  
Daryl quickly turned around. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck standing. Someone was watching them. He turned to Rick who was looking at him and nodded. Daryl was the tracker. He would stay behind and follow whoever it was that was following them.  
He sat his bike up, kicking the stand as he watched the cars drive off. Daryl stuffed his hands in his pockets, grunting as he hand collided with the spoon. That’s when he ducked behind a tree, and waited.  
Daryl jumped up when heard the motorcycle topple over a startled cry by whoever had knocked it over.  
He had his crossbow in his hands, finger on the trigger, ready to let the arrow fly into whoever it was.  
But then he dropped the crossbow in confusion.  
The blonde woman turned, her blue eyes piercing into his own, the pink scars on her face stood out, especially the one on her forehead, close to her hairline.  
Where the bullet had taken her life.  
Or so Daryl had thought.  
“Daryl?”  
Hearing her voice after so long of dreaming about it, kept him frozen in his spot. He had to force himself to breathe and walk over to her. Then he stopped and picked up his crossbow.  
“You’re dead. I carried your dead body outta that hospital-“  
“Well I’m clearly not dead Daryl.” She laughed and shook her head.  
He walked over to her, looking down at her in confusion.  
She shook her head, her eyes becoming dark with pain.  
“Been waiting here. I knew you’d make it here eventually.”  
Daryl fumbled in his pocket as he grabbed the spoon. “Found this. You had it, from the club.”  
He handed it to her and let out a shaky breath as her fingers grazed his skin.  
She nodded and looked up at him. They shared a look, memories flooding back.  
“I’m sorry Beth-“ Daryl started to say, but Beth smiled and shook her head, and Daryl raised a hand to gently run his thumb over cheek, wiping away the tear as it began to run down.  
“Wanted to keep ya safe. But I couldn’t. And they took you and she shot-“  
Daryl couldn’t speak as her arms wrapped around his neck. He put the crossbow down, and in turn wrapped his arms around her. God, he missed her.  
“I’ve been on my own for so long now. Gonna be weird being back with everyone.”  
Daryl shrugged. “Just come with me. There’s- so much I need to tell ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beth couldn’t believe what had happened when she was gone. So many people died. Including Glenn. Her arms tightened around Daryl’s waist as he drove them to the hilltop- the community her sister was leading.   
Beth knew Daryl must have questions about her and where she was for years, but it was just too much. She’d tell him when she was ready.   
Beth waited outside of the gates with the motorcycle, while he went to grab Maggie. Her heart raced. What would Maggie say? But all of her fears left her when she saw Maggie and Daryl come back- and there was a baby in her sister’s arms.   
Beth felt the tears streaming down her face as she met Maggie’s gaze. Her sister passed the boy to Daryl and ran at Beth, who met her halfway.   
Beth hugged her sister and let out the breath full of worry she was holding in. She clung to her sister- whom she hadn’t seen since the fall of the prison. Maggie was holding her, and Beth didn’t want her to let go. Her eyes opened and met Daryl’s, who was staring right at her. He was hesitant, she could tell. He held onto Maggie’s son but Beth knew all he could see was her.   
-  
Beth met her nephew, Hershel Jr. he was the sweetest little boy and looked so much like her sister and Glenn. His fingers were playing with Beth hair while she told her sister and Daryl everything. About how she escaped the trunk and found her way back to Grady where she stayed until she was healed. How she managed to find her way to D.C. and waited for them to show up.   
When she was done, Hershel was asleep in his arms and Maggie took him back.   
“Don’t go anywhere.” She smiled. “Get some sleep. We’ll see you tomorrow.” She turned to Daryl. “Come on, she needs sleep.”  
Daryl didn’t move, looking at Beth.   
Beth nodded. “I- I’ve been on my own for so long. Daryl, can- can you stay? I just feel safer with someone with me.” He didn’t hesitate to nod. Maggie nodded in understanding, and Beth heard the click of the door as it shut behind her sister.   
“Daryl, I’m not going to break if you talk to me.”  
She heard the bed creak as he sat next to her. “I thought you were dead Beth. I grieved for you-“ she could hear his voice and how it was starting to break.   
Beth touched his arm and he froze in his tracks.   
“I’m here. I’m alive Daryl. Because of you, because you saved me and taught me how to be strong.” She whispered. Daryl looked down at her and grabbed the knife. Her knife.   
“My knife!” She exclaimed and took it. She blushes as she felt his hand trap hers and pulled her close.   
“Just tell me to stop.” He whispered. She blinked and closed her eyes as she felt his lips on hers.   
She didn’t tell him to stop but he pulled away. “I just had to do that. To make sure you’re really here.” Daryl said. Beth nodded and closed her eyes, leaning up to rest her forehead against his.   
“You have to tell me everything.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beth sat cross legged on the bed as she listened to Daryl he started back from the prison. Tyrese, Bob, Noah, Glenn, Abraham, Sasha, and Carl were all dead. Her heart sank as she listened to the list that never seemed to end. Her eyes trailed the ground, resting at her fear as she felt Daryl touch her arm. “Your name was in that list yesterday.” He said, looking down at her with dark eyes that only lit up the slightest bit as he looked at her.  
“We’re starting a new future here. With all of these different communities.” Daryl said gruffly, moving a strand of hair out of her face. He thumb grazed the scar where the bullet went through.  
“You were right about one thing Beth.” He said quietly. She tilted her head looking up at him, leaning into his touch.  
“I sure did miss ya. A hell of a lot.”  
Beth smiled weakly and leaned into him with a quiet sigh. “Daryl...” she started but he shook her head.  
She felt his arm wrap around her and she leaned heavily against him. All of the days she spent, having to stay alive against the walkers and other groups of people, she just wanted to close her eyes and feel safe.  
That’s what happened with him. Her eyes closed, and she let down her guard, trusting him to keep her safe.  
-  
Beth woke up the next morning hearing the birds chirping. She smiled before blinking, realizing where she was. There was an arm around her holding her secure against him, letting out a soft sigh.  
It was Daryl, he had slept next to her. It’s what she wanted, she missed him. It reminded her of the funeral house, however long ago that was now. Her memories were full of pain as she remembered that she was shot and on her own for so long. But being by herself made her tough, and stronger as she has to protect herself. But now, feeling Daryl’s arm around her middle, she nestled into him. She could let her guard down for once, after what felt like a lifetime. She turned around to face him-  
And saw his eyes meeting her own.  
She blushes softly. “How long have you been awake?”  
“I didn’t sleep.” He admitted quietly looking at her.  
“Aw c’mon Daryl, you need to sleep. We don’t gotta do anything today. Maggie said I didn’t need to.”  
Daryl grumbled under his breath and shrugged. “I gotta go out and help Rick rebuild a bridge.” He said quietly as he presses her lips against her forehead. It just felt so natural and Beth didn’t move away.  
“What if I wanted you to stay?” She whispered.  
“I can’t face them all yet. It’s too soon. I already feel overwhelmed by everything-“ she whispered. “I want a chance to get to know my nephew and be with my sister. And you.” Beth looked up at him and he down at her.  
Daryl shrugged his shoulders. “If I don’t go Rick will wonder where I went and come here.” He explained to her.  
“I’ll go, fix up the damn bridge and you can spend time with ya sister.”  
Beth sighed quietly and moved to lay her head on his chest and nodded. “Okay Daryl. You win.” She whispered. She felt his lips press against her hair. It was like they didn’t spend years apart. All of the old emotions they felt from before, at the funeral home where she asked him what changed his mind. It had been her, of course it was her. Beth could tell he was thinking about the same thing.  
“Beth- I’m sorry. It’s my fault. I wanted that damn dog for you. Because it made you smile. I let it cloud my better judgement and let those walkers in.”  
Beth shook her head. “No- Daryl no. Those walkers were getting in no matter what. You only just made us know. Can you imagine if we didn’t? The herd was huge! We would’ve been asleep when they came in and could’ve killed us. But we both got out.”  
“Shouldn’t of let you left my side-“  
She silenced him them, putting her finger on his lips.  
“Daryl. Stop blaming yourself for the past. We’re both alive and breathing and okay. And starting a new future here!” She exclaimed with a small smile. She hadn’t talked in a long time- she couldn’t remember. So she couldn’t stop now.  
“I had to kill so many walkers and keep to myself while I was out there. The only thing I had to go on was Washington D.C. I took a map and just did my best. But it took so long and so many groups tried to get me to join them- but I knew I had to find you, and Rick and Maggie and-“ she shook her head and looked down.  
“But now we’re here. I’m here, and we’re together. We made it.”  
He gently brushed his hand against her cheek and her eyes closed, leaning into his touch.  
“Beth..” He whispered but didn’t finish, because he chose that moment to lean in and kiss her. His hair was long and fell into her face as they kissed, but she didn’t mind. She could feel his scruff against her cheeks, and she sighed softly into the kiss. It was soft, and long, neither one wanting to end it. Her fingers gently ran through his hair, and she got an approval sound from Daryl so she kept moving her fingers.  
“Don’t go,” Beth whispered again, and he grunted, his arms encircling her waist as he deepened the kiss.  
She fumbled with his shirt- her fingers tugging at the hem as he helped her pull it up over his head. Beth’s hands then moved to his chest, running over the skin. She heard Daryl groan, and she kept her hands moving up his chest to his neck.  
Her shirt came next, and she pulled away long enough to pull it over her head.  
“Beth can you come down-“  
Beth and Daryl froze. Standing in the doorway was Maggie who quickly turned and walked out. The moment gone, Beth swallowed and closed her eyes. Daryl grabbed her shirt and his, and she helped him put it on, and he hers, feeling Daryl’s lips on her exposed skin at her neck before she slipped the shirt back over her shoulders.  
Her breathing was quick and her bottom lip was swollen, but she didn’t regret it. She just hoped Maggie would understand. She kissed Daryl gently before taking off after her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Daryl punched the wall and drug his hand down his face. Why didn’t he lock the damn door? He was too infatuated with her, her perfect golden halo of hair around her head and her piercing blue eyes that poured deep into his soul. His hand went through his hair and he shook his head, angry at himself. Beth just got back with everyone, he shouldn’t waited. But god he didn’t want to, and it was apparent that his blonde angel didn’t want to wait either.   
-  
Beth hurried to catch up with her sister, her face flushed.   
“Maggie-“  
“No. Don’t say anything. I don’t wanna hear it Beth.” She shook her head. “What you do in your private time doesn’t matter to me. Rick’s here. Do you want to see him?” Maggie asked as she turned to look at her sister.   
Beth frowned and looked down nervously. She remembered when he came to the hospital to save her. He hugged her, and then Daryl’s hand was on her back, and she couldn’t remember much else.   
She sighed, then nodded. “Okay. Wait, can I get Daryl?” She asked her sister who nodded. “Just don’t take so long.” Her sister laughed as she picked up Hershel. Beth smiled, kissing her nephew’s head before going back up the stairs.   
“Daryl?” Beth called.   
“Yeah Beth?”  
“Rick’s here. I-I’m gonna see him. I wanted you with me..” she swallowed, “in case it gets too much.”  
Beth heard the door shut and saw him come to the top of the stairs. Holding her hand out, he took it, and followed her down the stairs.   
Beth saw Judith first. She sighed, knowing the little girl wouldn’t remember her- she was just a baby at the prison, the last time Beth saw her. Beth’s hand tightened in Daryl’s and she swallowed.   
“Daddy who’s that?” Beth heard Judith say.   
“Beth?” Rick asked, and walked over.   
Beth sniffles and nodded. “Judith.. look at you. You got so big..”  
Judith smiled but didn’t make a motion to be held by Beth.   
“This is Beth sweetheart. When you were just a little baby, she took care of you and made sure you were always safe.”  
“Where’d she go?”  
Beth smiled and answered her question. “I just had to go away for a little while, but now I’m back.”  
“Are you with uncle Daryl?” Judith asked. Beth laughed softly, the little girl was so full of questions.   
“Yeah, yeah I am.” She turned to look up at him and he nodded.   
Judith giggles and reaches for Daryl, who takes her from Rick. Rick then hugged Beth, and he hugged her back.   
“I’m so sorry, Rick.” Beth whispered. “Daryl- he told me-“  
“It’s okay Beth.” Rick told her quietly. “Can I see where he’s buried?” Beth whispered. Rick nodded. “Sure- later.” He nodded at Daryl and Judith. “So you were the person who was following us?”  
Beth nodded. “I had an idea that you would be in D.C. had no idea when you’d all show up, but when you did I hid not knowing who it was and if you’d all remember me. But Daryl did and he took me back here to see Maggie and my nephew.” Beth explained.   
Rick nodded and shook his head. “Of course we remember you Beth. Your sister never forgot about you, neither did he.” He nodded again at Daryl.   
Beth smiled lightly and looked down. “He told me Noah died.” She said quietly.   
Rick sighed. “Took him home, but the whole place was overrun. That’s where we lost Tyrese. Then Glenn went out a mission and Noah was with him, but he got- eaten by the walkers. I’m sorry Beth. We should’ve saved you.”  
Beth shook her head. “He would’ve died at the hospital you kept him alive and then he died.” She sighed quietly and looked down. “It was worth it. Trying to kill Dawn. I wasn’t about to let her keep Noah as if she had some kind of ownership over him.” She sighs.   
Beth went over to Daryl and Judith. It warmed her heart, seeing him with the little girl who was telling him a crazy story.   
“Hi!” Judith giggled as she saw Beth walk over.   
“Is it true what daddy said?” She asked, and Beth nodded. “Mhm. I took care of you when you were a newborn. Until we had to leave the place we had made a home.”  
“Why?” Judith asked, her eyes wide as her blonde curls framed her tiny face.   
“Bad people came and made us leave. But we all found each other again.” She gently brushed some hair out of Judith’s face with a smile. She looked up at Daryl who was looking down at her.   
Judith giggled again and Beth took the girl into her arms. “I could teach you how to ride a horse. Would you like that?” Beth asked her. Judith grinned and nodded. “Yeah!” She exclaimed in a happy voice. Beth nodded. “Just gotta make sure it’s okay with your daddy.” She turned to look at Rick who smiled and nodded. “Course it’s okay with me.”  
Beth grinned at Daryl and then down at Judith.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth had the day off as Maggie said she would. So while Daryl went with Rick to fix a bridge, Beth was with Judith and Michonne. From what she could remember of Michonne, she had come back to the prison after they lost Andrea and helped them. She was nice, and become Judith’s mother. Beth could tell the little girl was devoted to Michonne, and vice versa.  
They were using Michonne’s horse, Judith was so small up on his back but the smile on her face made Beth smile with pride.  
Michonne led the horse, while Beth was behind Judith on the horse. She had Judith’s hands around the bridle, and she was instructing her how to turn her hands, how to gently nudge the horse forward.  
Judith giggled as they road around, which made Beth happy. She was back where she belonged, with her family and even though it was smaller, it was growing by each child that was being born. Judith, Hershel Jr. They all made the group stronger by bringing each other closer.  
Beth smiled as she saw Daryl standing over on the side, so she led Judith over to him.  
“Uncle Daryl look at me!” The little girl grinned and giggled, the sound making Beth’s heart soar.  
Beth got off, and scooped Judith off and into her arms. She then blinked as Judith hugged her, and she smiled, hugging the girl back.  
“Can I call you auntie Beth?” Judith asked. Beth nodded. “Course you can sweetheart. You didn’t even need to ask.” Beth looked up at Daryl and smiled.  
Judith smiled and jumped down, running over to Michonne who picked her up.  
Beth leaned into Daryl who put his arm around her and she closed her eyes.  
-  
“When I was by myself, I heard that groups took down someone called Negan. Was it you?” Beth asked as she ate dinner. Daryl who was next to her nodded. “There’s a few communities like this one.” He explained, taking a bite of his food. “Rick brought ‘em together and they worked with us to stop them.”  
Beth smiled. “Good ol’ Rick. He always been a leader.” She sighed as she leaned her head onto his shoulder. “But now Maggie is too. And you.” She nudged him gently with a grin.  
He looked down at her, gently brushing his thumb against the scar on her cheek.  
“When I first saw you, in that hospital, I was angry. I saw the stitches in your cheek and forehead, and wanted to kill every single one of ‘em.” Beth could hear the anger in his voice.  
Beth looked up at him, leaning her head into his hand. She shrugged. “They’re apart of who I am. They made me stronger.” Beth let out a breath and looked down. “Sometimes I didn’t wanna be strong. I wanted to give up. But I knew I couldn’t. If I had a chance to see my family again- to see you again, I’d never give up.” Beth looked up to meet his gaze. He was looking down at her with such an intense gaze. She blushes slightly, mouth parting as his thumb traced her cheek and down to her lips.  
Beth felt the heat rise to her cheeks as his finger traced her skin. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable for either of them- she remembered the night they spent in the trunk of the car and didn’t utter a word till the next morning. She smiled, the memory a welcome one. It was the start of something new.  
“Daryl-“ she whispered and he looked down at her. “Doors locked this time, yeah?”  
-  
She woke up early the next morning to get a shower and to just let the water run over her. The memories of the night before brought her more heat then the water did.  
She felt the curtain move as Daryl stepped in behind her. It was going to be a long day, as Beth was going with Rick and Daryl to the bridge to help them rebuild it. Beth let out a sigh as she leaned back against him, feeling his hands moving up and down on her arms slowly, as if still not fully believing she was real. But she was real, as real as could be, and she was there. Beth closed her eyes, feeling the water run over their bodies.  
-  
Once the shower was done, Beth blow dries her hair as she hums a soft song that was stuck in her head.  
“Missed that.” Daryl said as ran his hands over her body. She blushes softly and leans back against him, closing her eyes. She had gotten dressed, in one of Maggie’s clothes that her older sister had lent her. Daryl put on his short sleeved shirt and threw his vest over top of it.  
“You ready to start building a bridge?”  
Daryl asked, leaning his head down on top of hers. She nodded. “Mhm.”  
They walked downstairs, Beth holding onto his hand as she frowned. Everyone had dark looks, Maggie’s face was set in stone as she held Hershel.  
“What happened?” Beth asked. Maggie looked up, and Beth saw Michonne and Rick. They didn’t look happy.  
“Gregory’s dead.” Maggie said walking to her sister. “He was the old leader here. He tried to kill me, and he almost hurt Hershel.”  
Beth could see it, the bloodied line across Maggie’s cheek that would for sure scar. Beth’s heart raced. She just got her sister back, and she almost lost her already. And her nephew who had just started to live. “I’m- I’m so glad you’re okay.” She whispered softly hugging her sister tightly, kissing her nephew’s head. “Both of you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Beth leaned against a post outside of the hilltop and closed her eyes. Michonne had told Beth everything. Gregory was hung. Maggie had put all of the kids to bed- but two had snuck out and saw everything happen. Beth shook her head. She didn’t understand- but Beth almost lost her sister and nephew and she knew that I’d Maggie hadn’t killed Gregory last night, he would’ve killed her. She ran a hand through her hair and took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
“Ready?” Daryl asked, starting up his motorcycle throwing a helmet to Beth who caught it smiling.  
“Ready.”  
-  
Beth’s arms were around Daryl’s waist as he drove the motorcycle down the road towards the bridge they were rebuilding. The bike was loud but Beth didn’t mind, tightening her grip around him. She loves him, and they were back together and that made her so unbelievably happy. But how long would it last? She didn’t care, she was with him in this moment and that was all that mattered.  
They made it, finally, to the construction site. Just outside we’re so many tents set up for the saviors who didn’t want to stay at the sanctuary. Beth saw Rosita with Tara, and then there was Dick talking to an ex-savior, and then there was Aaron.  
Beth held to Daryl’s hand as they approached, a smile on her face as she saw everyone working together.  
“We’re just finishing up with some of the wood panels if you guys wanna help?” Rick said, brushing his hands off on his jeans. Beth nodded. “Course we do.” She smiled up at Daryl who shrugged, and got right to work.  
Beth stood up as she watched as a man pushed a kid, Henry, to the ground. She instantly stood up and rushed forward, but Daryl beat her to it. He pushed her back as he shoved the man, Justin, against the wall of the new bridge. He was punching him, and Justin hit Daryl back. Beth screamed and tried to jump in, to help Daryl, but someone was holding her arm back.  
“Hey hey hey!!!” Beth looked up as Rick pushed his way through, staring at Daryl and then Justin, his eyes dark with anger.  
Daryl turned to Rick before spitting out blood on the ground.  
He walked past Rick and Beth ran to him, her hand on his arm but he kept walking.  
-  
Beth was standing outside of the tent, rubbing her arm as she heard Daryl and Rick yelling at each other from inside it.  
Beth glanced up as Daryl came out, angrily. She went to his side and frowned.  
“He doesn’t seem to want to listen anymore.” Was all he said as he kept walking, but Beth followed him doing her best to keep up.  
“Daryl, where are you going?” Beth asked.  
“Going with Aaron to cut up some logs for wood. For the bridge. You comin?”  
Beth nodded quickly and grabbed his hand, walking with him.  
Beth smiled as Daryl introduced her to Aaron, the two had become almost “friends” Beth shook his hand. “Here just help me cut up this wood.” Aaron handed her an axe. She took it from him gladly.  
-  
Daryl watched Beth with the axe. Damn- she was so skilled with it. How did she learn? Probably from being on her own for so long, she must’ve self taught herself how to cut down wood.  
He took a place next to her but not too close- they didn’t want to hit each other in the cross swings.  
“Beth. Do you hear that?” He asked. Beth frowned and looked at him, and then over his shoulder. Daryl turned and growled.  
“Walkers!”  
He heard then something crunching, and a scream. Aaron’s arm was pinned under the logs and the men who had helped him pin it up, were nowhere to be seen.  
He growled again before turning to Beth. They nodded at each other, not needing words to communicate as they ran at the walkers, killing as many as they could, before rushing back to Aaron’s side to try and help free his arm. The log was heavy and god was aaron’s arm mangled. Even Daryl had a hard time looking at it, seeing bone.  
Rick came then, running at the walkers and releasing the rest of the logs to help kill the walkers. Beth helped Daryl carry Aaron back to the camp.  
-  
Beth couldn’t do it. She couldn’t be in the tent when they cut off his arm. It brought back too many painful memories of Grady. So she ran from the tent and crouched down near the ground, closing her eyes as she tried to listen to Aaron’s screams that were muffled by the belt in his mouth.  
She wasn’t sure how long it took, but then she heard the tent flap open and Daryl came out, going right to Justin and punching him in the face.  
“Why didn’t you sound the last air horn?” Daryl said, his voice loud and angry as he held up his fist to punch him again.  
Beth stood up and grabbed his arm. “Daryl.. not here.” She whispered. “Don’t do this.” She gently tightened her grip on his arm, looking around as people stared at Daryl. She sighed when he let his arm drop and he turned away, and she followed him, hoping Aaron was okay.


End file.
